


A Distraction

by a_salty_alto



Series: Three Times the Trouble [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU where Anthony Antonio and Natasha Stark are triplets, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Triplet AU, implied/refrenced character dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Tasha been inseperable from her brothers since birthNow both of them are dying





	A Distraction

It’s a crisp spring night and a young woman sits alone at a campus bar.

For the first time in her life, Natasha Stark spends her birthday alone.

For the first time in her life, (well second in Tony’s case, but honestly fuck Tony right now) Natasha Stark doesn’t know what her brothers are doing.

For the first time in her life, Natasha Stark  _doesn’t give a shit_.

Why should she? Tony clearly didn’t care enough to bother telling either of them he was  _dying._ He clearly doesn’t care enough to give up being Iron Man even though it’s clearly exascerbating his condition. 

The three of them were a team, thick as thieves they could have figured out something,  _anything_  if they had had time. If Tony hadn’t just dropped his 80% bloody toxicity on them. Or to be more accurate, Tonio hadn’t found out about his 80% blood toxicity because Tony clearly wasn’t going to tell them, not until he’d already dropped dead. And then what were they going to do? Becuase Tony would be dead and Tonio would still be dying from the tumor and Tasha would be all alone soon.

She drains her glass. The stuff here isn’t as good as the stuff they have at home, but it would do the trick. She just needs a distraction.

“Hello, Tasha. I didn’t expect to see you here.” With a sigh Tasha turns around and sees the new girl from class, Natalie. Tasha likes her, she’s got a nice dry wit and a fiesty sde, as evidence by how she beat Happy. Doesn’t mean Tasha’s in the mood to talk to anyone right now

“Hey, Nat.” Tasha murmurs. “Yeah, I’m just hanging out. Genius, billionare, college student can be stressful you know?”

Natalie eyes Tasha’s hand and Tasha tenses slightly thinking it’s the red and gold prosthetic she got as a gift from Stane, but rolls her eyes when she realizes her classmate is looking at the glass. Honestly, people are too rude, and getting shit-faced at 20 is better than getting shit-faced at 18 anyone. Not that the three of them hadn’t done that either. 

Three that would be one soon.

Tasha drains her glass again.

Natalie doesn’t say anything, just watches the glass get refilled.

“I didn’t expect you to be alone on your birthday,” the redhead says, taking the seat next to Tasha. Great, the one question worse than  _why are you drinking?_

“Yeah well, Tony’s being and ass, so I had to get out of the house.”

“Oh that sucks. It’s your birthday, he shouldn’t drive you out of your own home. You should do whatever you want with whoever you want to do it with.”

“It’s his birthday too, kind of how the whole triplet thing works, Nat.” Tasha drawls, pondering the words. Natalie is nice enough, and sure she knew Tony and Tonio, but it’s not like she knew them better than anyone else paying attention to the campus gossip. She’s detached enough that Tasha can hang out with her without thinking of them.

Tahsa flashes her mega watt smile at Natalie.

“Well, Rushman you up for a good pub crawl? Humour the birthday girl? I want to get wasted tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reding! This is a fic for my Triplet AU, set during the events of Iron Man 2. This fic has a [Tumblr Post](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/post/173123935850/an-iron-man-2-in-the-triplet-au-is-just) if you want to reblog it
> 
> If you wanna know more about the AU, go [here.](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/tagged/triplet-au/) You can also follow me on Tumblr where I mostly just scream incoherently about Avengers Assemble (the cartoon) and to a slightly lesser extent Persona 5 and Miraculous Ladybug


End file.
